Off the Beaten Path
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Someone asked me to go back and do a bit of Deidara and Kurotsuchi, something like what I did for Itachi and Hana in Blood Encounter.  So here it goes, Toshiro's parents' relationship as promised for Chanvre Vert.
1. Off the Beaten Path

Off the Beaten Path

By: Silverwolf

Patrol was slow and Kurotsuchi was growing completely bored. In the darkness there wasn't very much to be found within Iwa. Honey blonde reflects in the moonlight causing the girl on patrol to run in search of what she hopes she saw.

Kurotushi leaves the border of Iwa in silence. Off the beaten path and settled down briefly for the night is exactly who she thought she saw. Deidara couldn't have been sleeping long. Cobalt eyes open as the blonde's ears hear a howl. With a stretch Deidara places his arm back under his head and closes his eyes again.

Kurotsuchi pinches her own arm only to yelp in pain. Crystal eyes open swiftly. Kurotsuchi sinks back some. Deidara looks around. "What the heck, yeah." Kurotsuchi grins happily. Pink eyes tear a bit as she slowly steps forward. She didn't expect to be pulled from her feet as swift as it happened though. It seemed Deidara's guard was set extremely high.

The blonde holds the girl pinned under him. "Deidara-nii." Kurotsuchi watches the grin spread slowly. "ain't you a sight now, yeah." Kurotuschi giggles a bit. It only becomes louder when she feels Deidara's hair against her skin. "It's been a long time Deidara." The reply the female gets is a lazy grin. The girl remains pinned under the blonde until Deidara lets her get to her feet. "you do that on purpose." Deidara looks at her playfully annoyed, "what'd be the fun in that, hmm."

Kurotsuchi laughs at the comment. Deidara snatches her out of the cleared path at the sound of others from Iwa's night patrol. Kurotsuchi takes the moment to place herself back against Deidara. "I heard you're with the Akatsuki." Deidara nods. "Did you choose to join them?" Deidara tilts his head, "long story, yeah." Kurotsuchi gives a slightly confused look. "Well make it a short one." The blonde grins at Kurotsuchi, "lost a fight, got stuck there, his name is Uchiha Itachi. Don't worry I'm gonna beat him, yeah." Kurotsuchi shakes her head placing her around tightly around Deidara. "I've missed you like hell, you know that?"

Deidara makes a face, "I do now, yeah." Kurotsuchi glares at the blonde. Deidara laughs some. Kurotsuchi hits the blonde lightly, "don't laugh at me. It's not funny." The honey blonde hair that once sat freely around Deidara's shoulder falls forward as the blonde lowers his head, seeming to be hurt. Pink eyes go wide as Kurotsuchi believes she's actually harmed the blonde. "I'm so sorry."

Deidara raises his head and sticks his tongue out at the female. Kurotsuchi makes a face as she realizes the blonde is teasing her. She playfully hits Deidara. The blonde responds by acting as if Kurotsuchi has killed him, complete with a fall to the ground. Kurotsuchi blinks and then looks towards the ground. "I hope you plan to stay there."

The girl meeps as she's pulled to the ground next to Deidara. The blonde smirks lightly and pins her to the ground. Kurotsuchi responds by acting as if Deidara is hurting her. When the blonde gives her space, obviously concerned Kurotsuchi pounces Deidara. The blonde smirks lightly.

Kurotsuchi looks at Deidara. "I know there's no way for you to come home, but I really miss you." Deidara closes his eyes, "just say it, yeah." Kurotsuchi tilts her head, "say what?" The blonde moves causing Kurotsuchi to slide to the side of him, "say how you feel. It's easier, yeah. And you now guard the Kage." Kurotsuchi places her head against Deidara's shoulder. "You remember when we were still training to be shinobi?" The blonde nods lightly, "and now we are. Both on different paths, yeah." Kurotsuchi sighs, " yet you looked out for me throughout training like you knew me. And you didn't. But you were a sculpting prodigy who had to do more than just sculpt." Deidara grins, "because art is a BANG." Kurotsuchi laughs. She's surprised at how immature the blonde acts around her. Though at the same time Kurotushi could've been acting like the same scared girl still training to be a shinobi. It seemed that time had't changed what she thought she felt for Deidara only made her desire stronger.

Deidara looks at Kurotsuchi, "shouldn't you be worried about the old man, yeah. Aren't you his guard?" Kurotsuchi shrugs, "I should be taking you into custody to be tried for your crimes as a member of the Akatsuki." Deidara places his forehead against Kurotsuchi's own. "You can't do it, hmm." Kurotsuchi laughs at the blonde until her pink eyes lock onto the crystal pair in front of her. Kurotsuchi moves forward slightly. Deidara moves back a bit and then stares at the female. The pair stare some and seem to inch forward periodically during that time. Kurotsuchi's lips brush against his. The blonde doesn't react at first. Deidara only blinks. Kurotsuchi turns away slowly. The blonde grabs the girl a bit harshly. Deidara pins her against a tree a bit roughly. Kurostuchi grins. Deidara's lips meet Kurostuchi's own briefly before the pair hear someone calling.

The blonde grins a bit and slowly moves away. Kurotsuchi moves forward kissing Deidara a bit forcefully. The blonde continues the kiss as the calling starts to get closer. Deidara pushes Kurotsuchi into the shadows. "Tomorrow, promise, yeah." Kurotsuchi sighs a bit as she watches Deidara disappear.


	2. Second Night

Second Night

By: Silverwolf

Kurotuschi sits just on the border of Iwa. The kunoichi was bored without a patrol to take there was absolutely nothing she had to do. Pink eyes close as the sky begin to change color. Though she didn't like the break she'd been given from patrol would come in handy if Deidara kept his promise.

The kunoichi perks up a bit as she hears footsteps. "Deidara?" There isn't a reply. Kurotsuchi steps forward. "Deidara-nii?" Once again there isn't a reply. The kunoichi sighs low until she is snatched backward. Kurotsuchi squeals. Deidara holds the kunoichi against him with a grin. "ya scared, yeah." Kurotsuchi balls her hand into a fist only to open it again see Deidara turns her towards him. "You came back." "I promised you I would, yeah."

Kurotsuchi stares at the blonde briefly. Deidara smirks lightly, "what?" Kurotsuchi shrugs and tilts her head, "how come I didn't hear you?" Deidara snatches Kurotushi off her feet briefly. The blonde moves away from the kunoichi. Kurotsuchi follows. Deidara smirks a moment as the kunoichi is mesmorized by the sixe of a clay bird. "What did you do?" Deidara smirks slightly and pulls her to its back along with him. "I don't understand." The kunoichi clings to Deidara a bit as the creature takes flight. "The reason you didn't hear me is because I didn't walk."

Kurotsuchi stare out into the colored sky. Her eyes glance downward, "holy crap we're pretty high." Deidara grins staring out at village below. Kurotsuchi looks at Deidara as the bird glides higher. "I'm glad you did keep your promise." The blonde grins and pulls the kunoichi against him. Kurotsuchi smirks lightly watching what she can see from her new perch. "Scared I'll fall?" Deidara shaks his head, "not really, but I don't believe I want to watch you fall, yeah."

Deidara points as the clay bird comes closer to the ground. Kurotsuchi smirks at the sight in front of her, "he's hot." Deidara rolls a pair of crystal eyes, "he's Uchiha Itachi, pretty much stone." The kunoichi watches as Deidara brings his creation closer only to get a kunai thrown at it. Kurotuschi laughs as the blonde narrows his eyes. The kunoichi does realize that the raven male didn't even look at his target. She laughs loudly as Deidara brings the clay creature to a halt. "Don't get worried. I'll take ya home, yeah." Kurotsuchi smirks lightly, "so what's out here? I mean besides him." Deidara grins and points, "take a look, yeah."

Kurotsuchi stares over the side ofa cliff out to the sight of a waterfall and the surrounding meadow. The fading sun reflects off the fallling water creating a rainbow like effect. Kurotsuchi stands with Deidara watching the shifting rainbow of color dance with the movement of the sun as it fades. "Deidara, it is incredible." The blonde grings a bit, "I thought you'd like it, yeah." Kurotsuchi turns to the blonde, "what about whatever his name is." Deidara laughs and then point downward. Kurotsuchi peeks over the edge of the cliff without fear. Deidara holds the kunoichi around the waist as she leans some. "Oh I see there's a piece feet below us." Deidara nod.

Kurotsuchi looks at the blonde as he pulls her back from the edge of the cliff, "and I thought I did things that ain't good, yeah." Kurotsuchi laughs, "I didn't think you'd let me fall." Deidara rolls his eyes. Kurotsuchi laughs as the blonde rambles a bit about his hate for the shinobi below them. The pair watch as the moon reflects off the water. The effect the pair had been watching is over. The roar of the waterfall covers any noise from below. Though Kurotsuchi had to realize it had the same effect, keeping the raven male from hearing the pair above.

Kurotsuchi is pulled along by Deidara as he decides to take to the sky along the clay bird's back once again. The kunoichi once again enjoys the feeling as the bird glides through the night sky. The kunoich stares out at the stars and the scence below. "You loves this, don't you?" Deidara nods, "this is freedom, yeah." The blonde's comment brings a smile to the kunoichi's face.

Kurotsuchi is a bit disappointed in the dark as Deidara leaves her just at the Iwa's border. The blonde watches the kunoichi glances back a few time as she disapears back into the village. "Good night, yeah." Deidara's words are only whispered. There wasn't a way that Kurotsuchi could hear them. Though the kunoichi made the blonde promise her he'd return as soon as he could. And Deidara doubted he'd diappoint Kurotsuchi with breaking the promise.


	3. Almost Busted

Almost Busted

By: Silverwolf

Kurotsuchi lies asleep along her bed. The kunoich wasn't alone. In the flicker of candles blonde hair shimmers. In Kurotsuchi's hand was someone else's hand. Deidara slept in Kurotsuchi's company.

Kurotsuchi moves closer to the sleeping blonde. She was etain that she would be caught sneaking Deidara into her home. But that hadn't happened. To test her limits the kunoichi had allowed the shinobi to join her in her bd. The blonde shinobi slept with his arm around Kurotsuchi's waist.

The kunoichi had a leg against Deidara's hip. The blonde shinobi had a slight smile in his sleep. And the kunoichi slept with a grin on her face. Kurotsuchi curls closer to Deidara in her sleep.

The kunoichi is woke by the sound of someone in the hall. Kurotsuchi stiffens as the door to her room starts to open. The kunoichi blows out the candles as she hears a voice. "Are you asleep?" Kurotsuchi yawns, "I was. But you woke me. Is there a problem?"

The kunoichi glances towards the bed briefly. She realizes that the shinobi can't see Deidara from the hallway. "What's wrong Kurotsuchi?" "Nothing. I forgot the candles before I fell asleep." The shinobi lowers his head. "I should apoloigize then. I woke you." Kurotsuchi shrugs, "the bright side is I got the candles out before I ended up homeless." The other shinobi nods.

"So what was the reason for waking me?" "Well they say that rogue shinobi have been sleeping just past our border." Kurotsuchi shakes her head, "I haven't seen any rogue shinobi and I've patroled all but two nights." The other shinobi tilts his head, "then why would they state something like that?" Kurotsuchi half smirks, "because it keeps a shinobi alert. But why wake me?" The other shinobi's head lowers farther, "because I don't have enough experience to handle rogue shinobi." Kurotsuchi laughs, "if you're an Iwa shinobi, and I know that you rank chunin, then you must learn to adapt to dealing with rogues. Even if they are Akatsuki. I won't be around forever."

The other shinobi leaves Kurotsuchi's sight with a nod. The kunoichi makes a face after she realizes he is a bit embarassed by her comment. Kurotsuchi decides to return to the bed. The kunoichi grins when she notices a pair of crystal eyes upon her. "I didn't think you were awake." Deidara stretches lightly, "he's whining, yeah." Kurotsuchi laughs, "he's just young." Deidara makes a face, "wouldn't matter when we were training, yeah."

The kunoichi laughs at the blonde's comment. "That's true though." Kurotsuchi nods and returns to her spot nuzzled against Deidara. "Did you ever think when we were younger we'd ever be together?" The blonde makes a face, "I believe the last words I heard was I was going to get myself killed, yeah." Kurotsuchi shoves Deidara playfully. The blonde give a fake whimper. The kunoichi makes a face, "oh come on, you're Akatsuki now. That can't hurt." Deidara laughs and moves to pin Kurotsuchi to the bed. "It could." Kurotsuchi hisses a moment, "Deidara, I think something bit me." The blonde acts as if he didn't hear her. Kurotsuchi moves slightly bringing herself against the blonde. Deidara makes a face, "I thought you said something bit you, yeah." Kurotsuchi laughs, "you have more control than that, don't you? You knew I was faking it." The blonde shinobi tilts his head, "maybe, but how could you know that, hm" Kurotsuchi laughs and places her arms around Deidara's neck. "You know if you keep coming back there's going to be a night I won't be able to keep my hands off you." The blonde laughs, "you've known me forever. I doubt it, yeah."

Kurotsuchi frowns a moment. The kunoichi goes to move her arms from about the blonde's neck. Deidara moves closer. The blonde feels the kunoichi press herself closer to him as his lips meet her own briefly. "Deidara?" The blonde grins a moment before moving swiftly away.

Kurotsuchi's door flies open. Her team members stand near the bed as the kunoichi narrows her eyes. "What the hell..." "You've been summoned by the Tsuchikage." The kunoichi huffs lightly and rises from her bed. Her team members have moved to the hall. Kurotsuchi makes a face, "I'm sorry Deidara."


	4. Admittance

Admittance

By: Silverwolf

Kurotsuchi enters her room in the morning light. She knew Deidara wouldn't be there since he would've left before the village was busy. The kunoichi yawns. She'd been kept awake all night over rumors of her sneaking away during patrol. Which was completely false.

She glances around her room with a shiver. It would've been nice to lie back down next to the warmth of company now. But that wasn't 'in the cards' for the kunoichi in the morning light. Kurotsuchi does notice a rather small stuffed bird sitting along her bed. A bit of parchment lies near. 'Got bored after you left. Made this, stitching isn't all that great. So better at sculpting than stitching, Deidara'. The kunoichi smirks when she lifts the toy lightly. "you and the weird things you do." A grin crosses Kurotsuchi's face. "Thanks Dei." The kunoichi falls on to her bed with the animal in hand. Kurotsuchi curls around it slowly. "I'm still sorry. I promised I would stay. Instead I end up summoned." Kurotsuchi sighs low as her eyes start to close.

The kunoichi wakes to the sound of barely audible footsteps. Kurotsuchi readies herself to harm an intruder. Instead as her door open the kunoichi peers into a pair of crystaline eyes. "You owe me, yaeh. It's cold out there." Kurotsuchi laughs and pulls Deidara to her, "you're freezing." The blonde makes a face, "I said it was cold." Kurotsuchi doesn't state anything more as she pulls the shinobi in her room to her bed. "How'd you manage to get in here." Deidara gives Kurotsuchi a lazy grin, "I'm Akatsuki now. I have to know how to get into places." The kunoichi pouts a bit. Deidara pulls Kurotsuchi to him. "You're warm, yeah." The kunoichi laughs lightly. She then wraps her arms around Deidara. The blonde shinobi shivers a bit. Kurotsuchi brings him closer to her.

Deidara yawns lightly against Kurotsuchi's neck. The kunoichi shivers lightly. The blonde smirks lightly and kisses the side of the raven female's neck. Kurotsuchi smirks a moment. "Tell me something Dei." The blonde mewls lightly to Kurotsuchi's touch. "Were we ever going to amount to more than..." Deidara places his fingers in front of the kunoichi's lips. "If you want more, say it. I'm not telepathic, yeah" Kurotsuchi kisses the blonde's fingers lightly. "Really?" Deidara laughs, "really, why would I be kidding. Kurotsuchi I don't come back here because I got a death wish. I come back here because..." Kurotsuchi kisses the blonde cutting his sentence off. "Because you love me?" Deidara nips at the kunoichi's lip a bit, "I do, yeah."

Kurotuschi smirks lightly, "I love you." The blonde grins a moment. Kurotsuchi purrs a bit as she feels Deidara's hands run along her sides slowly. The kunoichi places her hands over Deidara's when they reach her hips. She goes to turn Deidara's hands palm up. The blonde refuses. "I'm not afraid Dei. No matter what happened because of that jutsu." Deidara halts his protest as Kurotsuchi slowly stares at the mouths along the shinobi's hands. Kurotsuchi places the blonde's hands against her hip once again. This time along her skin. Deidara tilts his head lightly. "They're ice cold." The blonde snickers a bit. Kurotsuchi feels Deidara's breath against her neck lightly. The kunoichi realizes the blonde is slowly being claimed by sleep. "Funny how you know you're safe with me. And yet completely on guard sleping outside." The blonde shrugs lightly with a yawn. The kunoichi sleeps with her arms around Deidara. The stuffed bird lies against Deidara lightly.

_Gotta keep it on the down low  
I'll never let my mama know  
only see him after dark  
just the way he said my name  
The brotha had a lot a game, had me open from the start_

__

So fly and so fine, and I'm so glad that he's all mine

[Hook] There's a thug in my life, how'ma gonna tell my mama  
She gonna say it ain't right, but he's so good to me  
There's a thug in my life, and its gonna cause crazy drama  
I'm gonna see him tonight, I'm gonna give him everything

_I know his crew is kinda shady  
Sometimes it gets kinda crazy  
But he treats me like a lady, gives me everything I need  
I don't care who's hating on me, 'cause every night he's waiting on me  
He's got mad personality, a side they never see  
My friends tell me to slow down, but everytime that he's around  
My heart's on lock down, I feel love and I'm so proud_

**_A/N: For anyone that wants to know the song is a cut up version. It's called There's a Thug in my Life by Rhianna. Also sorry this came out a bit short. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	5. Lazy Night

Lazy Night

By: Silverwolf

Deidara makes a face. The blonde glances through the darkness to watch Iwa's night patrol. The shinobi scans for Kurotsuchi only to be disappointed. The kunoichi wasn't among the patrol. The blonde pouts a bit. "hm, now what, yeah." Deidara decides to make his way around the patrol. Though he still didn't find the kunoichi.

Deidara finds Kurotsuchi leaning against a balcony staring out towards the border. The kunoichi grins a bit at the sight of the blonde shinobi. "You take a night off?" Deidara shakes his head, "not exactly. I don't have much to do currently, yeah." Kurotsuchi makes a slight face, "I can think of something you could do." Deidara smirks a bit. "huh?" Kurotsuchi laughs as the blonde stands a bit puzzled. "Can you get up here?" Deidara nods. Kurotsuchi grins as the blonde glances around a moment before joining the kunoichi.

Kurotsuchi feels a arm around her waist briefly before Deidara goes to move it. The kunoichi shakes her head, "don't. You're fine." Deidara smirks lightly as Kurotsuchi places her arms around his neck. "I don't believe it when everyone tells me you're a 'bad seed'."

Deidara laughs, "I'm a member of the Akatsuki. There's a huge story to that, yeah." Kurotsuchi looks at the blonde, "what's that?" Deidara makes a face, "sure I did do that terrorist thing. But I never wanted to be a part of them, yeah. Problem was they made a challenge I couldn't walk away from. His name is Uchiha Itachi. In short it was either join or I'm guessing he'd end me, yeah." Kurotuschi narrows her eyes, "that's certainly screwed up. Uchiha, I've heard that surname before. And not because you've mentioned it before... oh hell, I know why I've heard his name before. He's the clan murderer." Deidara nods, "I'm guessing if he could murder his family then he'd have no problem murdering me, yeah."

Kurotsuchi makes a face, "well then I think I should have a chance to meet this Uchiha Itachi." Deidara laughs, "Kuro, I know you. You're going to straight out attack him, yeah. You don't want to do that. Though it would be awesome to watch you carve out those damn eyes of his, yeah." Kurotsuchi laughs, "Dei, are you worried he'd do something to me." The blonde pulls the kunoichi against him. "more than worried, yeah. Kuro, he killed his own family. It proves he has no problem killing someone he doesn't know, yeah."

Kurotsuchi frowns a moment before it's covered by Deidara's lips briefly. "Promise me you won't go after Uchiha Itachi, yeah." Kurotsuchi nods, "I promise. I won't go after Uchiha Itachi." Deidara kisses the kunoichi a bit greedily, "thanks." Kurotsuchi grins lightly. "Do me a favor Dei." The blonde tilts his head, "hm?" "Don't let being a member of the Akatsuki change who you are." The blonde nods to Kurotsuchi silently. "It won't, yeah."

The blonde stares at the kunoichi with half a smirk, "I love you." Kurotsuchi grins and nuzzles against the blonde. "I glad you did decide to 'cat nap' that night at the border." Deidara laughs, "I still didn't get to sleep much. I slept better that morning I came back to tease you, yeah." Kurotsuchi laughs. The kunoichi pulls the blonde out of flickering light of torch near the balcony.

Kurotsuchi places a blanket around Deidara and herself. The pair remain close to each other staring out at a small celebration among the villagers of Iwa. The blonde stares out from the shadows in the kunoichi's company. "Don't you want to be a part of the party, yeah." Kurotsuchi shakes his head, "no, I'd rather be where I'm at. With you."

The blonde looks at Kurotsuchi. "You know I have nothing to give you, yeah. I'm actually in a lot of trouble since I'm a criminal. It's worse because I'm a member of the Akatsuki, yeah." Kurotsuchi akes a face as if she's pouting briefly. "Dei, don't. I'm not asking you for anything fancy. I have all I want when you're here. Even I know that won't last forever because of you being in the Akatuski. I know I won't be happy with losing you. It'll kill me if you don't come back though." The kunoichi sighs and lowers her head slightly, "that probably sounds stupid coming from someone who currently guards the Tsuchikage." Deidara shakes his head lightly. Kurotsuchi moves the hair from in front of the blonde's face. "No, it tells me you're serious about me being around even though I'm considered quite the monster, yeah." Kurotsuchi feels Deidara places his forehead against her own briefly. The blonde then kisses the kunoichi for a lengthful amount of time. Her hears her purr a bit. "and that makes me really happy, yeah." Kurotsuchi laughs. "You are..." Deidara mewls low as Kurotsuchi kisses the shinobi instead of finishing her sentence. The pair spend most of the night together until a pair of crimson eyes comes calling for Deidara. The blonde leaves the kunoichi with a long kiss before turning a pair of narrowed azure eyes towards his rival. "You even think about telling anyone about her and I'll make you pay for it." The raven male that came to collect Deidara dismisses the blonde's threat without a thought. The sight of a threat from Deidara being dismissed so easily gives Kurotsuchi a slight chill.

**_A/N: It's kind of late. Hopefully I don't have a bunch of errors in this chapter. My spell-check doesn't want to work. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	6. Compromise

Compromise

By: Silverwolf

Deidara sits near the rest of the Akatsuki. It was true the blonde was waiting for a chance to sneak away. He glances towards Itachi. The raven male is busy eating chocolate coated crackers. The blonde makes a face as Itachi shoves the box over towards Deidara. The blonde takes a few from the box with a huff.

Itachi stretches as the other members of the Akatsuki start to disappear for the night. Deidara makes a face and slides down in the chair. Itachi tosses the blonde's cloak to him. "Patrol." The blonde huffs loudly. "I'd rather die than patrol with you." Itachi snatches the blonde out of the chair. Deidara protests all the way.

Once outside the raven male releases the blonde. "Go see her." Crystal eyes blink confused. "That's what you want, isn't it?" Deidara narrows his eyes, "you're just going to 'rat me out'." Itachi makes a face, "I could care less what goes on between you and her. If you want I'll give you her name and where she stays. Point being if I wanted to say something I could've all ready." Deidara looks at Itachi funny. The raven male closes his eyes briefly. "You have until first light. After that you had better be back so that it all looks convincing when I decide to come back. Good bye Deidara."

The blonde watches as Itachi starts to walk away. Deidara mutters under his breath some as he chooses to disappear. Tonight he'd be late to show, but at least he got to show. Kurotsuchi was probably all ready worried. He hoped the kunoichi would forgive him when he did finally show.

Deidara wanders Iwa's border a bit. The bomber waits until the patrols pass. Once there's a chance for the blonde to slip into the village he takes it. Staying in the shadows was easy as Deidara makes his way towards where he figures Kurotsuchi would be. He notices the kunoichi on patrol. Kurotsuchi points slightly. The blonde tilts his head. The kunoichi repeats her action. Crystal eyes glance in that direction. Deidara notices the higher security of Iwa and grins. The blonde pokes his tongue out at Kurotsuchi. The kunoichi makes a rude gesture. Deidara grins a bit.

The blonde moves past the patrol only to snatch Kurotsuchi into the shadows. "I don't have much time Dei. The village thinks the rest of the Akatsuki is around." Deidara shakes his head, "they aren't. Though Itachi did travel in the direction of Konoha, yeah." Kurotsuchi laughs a bit. "you think he goes back there for a reason?" Deidara shrugs, "no clue, yeah."

Kurotsuchi locks her lips with the blonde's briefly. She can taste chocolate. Kurotsuchi smirks lightly. "You taste like chocolate." Deidara shrugs, "chocolate and rum if you really wish to know, yeah." Kurotuschi playfully hits the shinobi. Deidara pouts playfully a moment before snatching Kurotsuchi off her feet. The kunoichi squeaks to the sudden movement of being tossed up on the blonde's shoulder. Deidara laughs a moment.

Deidara almost drops the protesting kunoichi. The blonde chooses to place Kurotsuchi on the ground before he drops her. Kurotsuchi's lips once again lock with the blonde's own. The pair seem to be more interesting in in the kissing session than the fact the Kurotsuchi is missing from patrol. The kunoich laughs when she hears someone calling her. Kurotsuchi kisses Deidara again. "I'm sorry I don't have time for us to spend the night together. I have patrol. And they are really watching me." Deidara makes a face. The blonde whines a bit, "tell them you slipped away to use the bathroom. Stay for just a bit. Please, come on Kurotsuchi, you owe me, yeah." The kunoichi smirks a bit. "I love you. But I'm afraid I can't stay this time. Don't worry Dei. I'll make it up to you."

The blonde looks at the kunoichi with a slightly confused look. Kurotsuchi laughs a bit. "I don't have to patrol tomorrow night. You had better come back." Deidara looks at the kunoichi, "I have to. I was late tonight. But everyone else was busy staring at me so I couldn't slip away." Kurotsuchi tilts her head, "then how did you make it?" Deidara makes a face, "unfortunately, the only reason I'm here is Uchiha Itachi. Even though he didn't take close to the same route as I did." Kurotsuchi laughs, "maybe he isn't all that bad." The blonde wrinkles his nose, "he's ice with a pair of eyes that damn the world to hell, yeah." Kurotsuchi giggles. She kisses the blonde a bit longingly before returning to patrol.


	7. Sneaking

Sneaking

By: Silverwolf

Deidara steps through the woods around the hideout. He was bored, but it was far to early to take off to see Kurotsuchi. The blonde continues his wandering with a yawn. Waiting for darkness to sneak into the village he left years ago wasn't exactly something Deidara thought he'd be doing. Yet that's what the blonde was doing during the hours of the night.

What Deidara didn't expect to see was Kurotsuchi lounging about in a tree. "Anyone around?" The blonde shakes his head. The kunoichi smirks lightly as the shinobi beckons her down from the tree. Kurotsuchi grins a bit as she jumps down towards Deidara. The kunoichi places her arms around the shinobi a bit tightly. "What have you been doing?" Deidara laughs, "nothing really. It's been slow lately." The kunoichi laughs a bit. "How does a S-ranked criminal not have anything to do?" Deidara shrugs. Kurotsuchi laughs loudly. The blodne shinobi kisses the kunoichi quieting her.

The response from Kurotsuchi is a lazy grin when the kiss breaks. Deidara looks at Kurotsuchi, "you do realize that more than me roams around here, yeah." Kurotsuchi laughs, "if I had run into one of the others I'd have just killed him." Deidara tilts his head, "really now?" The kunoichi nods confidently. Deidara laughs loudly.

The blonde pulls Kurotsuchi along with him lightly as he continues wandering. The kunoichi tilts her head a moment as the pair step through the woods and farther away from the area suspected to be the Akatsuki's hide out. Raven hair tickles Deidara's face as he pulls the kunoichi against him. "You came seeking me, yeah." Kurotsuchi laughs, "well I surely wasn't looking for anyone else among the trouble you're mixed up in."

Deidara laughs in response. Kurotsuchi playfully hits the shinobi. The blonde pouts pretending to be hurt. Kurotsuchi doesn't give Deidara a chance to continue the act as her lips lock with his own. The shinobi makes a low purring sound as the kunoichi seems to tease him a bit. Kurotsuchi seems to snicker a bit to the purr. "Interesting." Deidara tilts his head, "what, yeah."

Kurotsuchi shakes her head. The kunoichi shoves Deidara lightly. The blonde's back ends up against a tree. Once again the kunoichi kisses the shinobi in front of her. She doesn't expect to end up against the tree during the 'make out session'. It seemed the time with the Akatsuki had made Deidara a bit more aggressive than he was before. Though the kunoichi couldn't complain, bit was a bit of 'turn on'. Kurotsuchi can feel Deidara's hands against her skin. The touch of the shinobi and the teasing she felt only made her want more. The kunoichi pouts and whimpers a bit as the blonde moves away for a moment.

Deidara tilts his head listening. He could hear footsteps. The last thing the blonde wanted was for Kurotsuchi to be in danger. The bomber tilts his head a bit more and wrinkles his nose. "Uchiha," is muttered under Deidara's breath. Kurotsuchi stiffens a bit. Deidara kisses Kurotsuchi a bit forcefully,  
"stay, yeah." The kunoichi goes to follow the bomber, but Deidara moves her back to where she was before. "I can help." Deidara shakes his head, "I'm not going to let that damn weasel near you, please stay...yeah." Kurotsuchi sighs and gives up to the softness of a pair of crystal eyes. She watches the same azure eyes that made her 'give in' narrow as Deidara's attention returns to listening for Itachi.

The bomber doesn't hear the approach of the Uchiha any longer. For a moment Deidara remains still listening for the other shinobi. Kurotsuchi leans against the blonde lightly after sneaking her way behind him. "He's no longer there." Deidara nods lightly. He then pushes the kunoichi against a tree. Kurotsuchi smirks a bit as pink eyes lock upon azure ones. The shinobi feels Kurotsuchi place her arms around his neck. She can feel Deidara's arm locked around her waist as Kurotsuchi nips at the blonde's lower lip a bit roughly. The bomber responds by taking control of the kiss with a bit of force. The action only makes the kunoichi purr a bit. Deidara grins at her a moment before once again beginning a lengthy kiss.

**_A/N: Sorry about the wait I've had a bit of writer's block._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	8. In Darkness of Morn

In Darkness of Morn

By: Silverwolf

Deidara lies with Kurotsuchi. The raven kunoichi places her head against the blonde's shoulder. Kurotsuchi hears the bomber yawn a moment. She smirks a bit as crystal eyes start to fall closed.

The blonde forces his eyes to open once again. Kurotsuchi looks at Deidara. "You don't have to stay awake on my account." The bomber makes a face the kunoichi can not see. Kurotsuchi moves to where she's facing Deidara. "Why do you think you have to stay awake?" The blonde shrugs lightly. "Maybe it's because I think that time I have with you shouldn't be spent sleeping, yeah." Kurotsuchi laughs, "it's okay to sleep. It's late Dei, and I'd never want you to force yourself to stay awake because of me."

The kunoichi kisses the bomber lightly. "You got another idea besides sleeping then?" The blonde shrugs a moment as his eyes start to fall closed. "What have you been doing anyway?" Deidara yawns a moment. "Chasing jinchuuriki, yeah." Kurotsuchi places her head against Deidara's shoulder once again. "Sleep. It's okay, I'll be here in the morning. Mostly because everyone will probably sleep in." The kunoichi smirks a bit when she feels Deidara lean against her a bit. Pink eyes glance to see crystal eyes are closed. "I can't say I don't wish you could return back to Iwa. Because I do. While I love every moment we have together I hate when I have to watch you go. Even when I know you'll do whatever you can to come back here during the night. I know I'm selfish when it comes to you."

Kurotsuchi moves a bit. The kunoichi smirks slightly when she hears a mewl. The raven female grins a moment as she feels Deidara's hand wrap in her clothing. "I said I'm not going anywhere." Kurotsuchi watches the blonde a moment. With her against Deidara the shinobi seems to sleep peacefully. The kunoichi still can't help but remember when she first found Deidara; uneasy and restless near the nuzzles against the blonde to sleep for the night.

Deidara wakes before the sun rises. He glances to see Kurotsuchi curled up against him. The bomber moves a bit before closing his eyes. The kunoichi near him stirs some. "Sorry, yeah." Kurotsuchi shakes her head, "no worries. What is it?" Deidara makes a slight face, "nothing, yeah." The raven kunoichi titls her head, "tell me Dei." The bomber stretches a moment, "nothing, just my shoulder telling me it's uncomfortable, yeah." The kunoichi laughs a bit. The bomber narrows a pair of crystal eyes at her a menacingly. The expression melts to the feeling of the kunoichi's slight nuzzle agains the bomber's throat. Deidara makes a face, "how the hell..." Kurotsuchi nips at the blonde's skin breaking his thoughts. The kunoichi snickers a bit and blows air along the the blonde's skin. Deidara shivers slightly. Kurotsuchi begins to suck along the blonde's neck. Only breaking contact when Deidara seems too silent. "What'd you quit for, yeah." Kurotsuchi laughs, "were you enjoying that?" The blonde gives a low growl, "that's a dumb question, yeah." The kunoichi laughs and nips at Deidara's neck. The blonde's crystal eyes fall shut to the kunoichi's constant teasing. Kurotsuchi continues until she hearsa low whimper.

The bomber moves a bit placing the kunoichi against the mattress a bit roughly. Kurotsuchi snickes a bit until she feels Deidara's lips lock with her own. The blonde goes from kissing the kunoichi to just teasing her. A purr escapes the kunoichi's throat. Deidara grins a bit pleased with himself. The blonde continues with his actions very slowly gaining a low whine from Kurotsuchi.

Deidara laughs a bit until the kunoichi rises from the bed a bit to kiss the blonde. Deidara nips at Kurotsuchi's lip a bit during the kiss. The kunoichi soon feels the blonde's hands against her skin. Kurotsuchi move slightly allowing the clothing that hides the blonde's fingers to slide upward some. The bomber's hands slide up the kunoichi toned stomach some. Kurotsuchi purrs lightly and locks her lips with Deidara's own once again. The blonde takes control of the kiss as the kunoichi's arms wrap around his neck.


	9. Late Mornings

Late Mornings

By: Silverwolf

Kurotsuchi wakes to the late morning sun. Deidara is still asleep next to her. The kunoichi hears someone knocking on her door. She sighs low knowing if it's someone from Iwa she was actually busted. Though being busted for loving the blonde was something she'd been preparing for. Kurotsuchi steps forward lightly. "Who is it?"

The reply she receives surprises her. The kunoichi doesn't hear a voice she knows. "Just tell me the bomber isn't dead and I'll go." Kurotsuchi glances at Deidara before stepping over toward the bed. She kisses Deidara a bit insistantly. Crystal eyes open slightly. Kurotsuchi looks towards the door. "Trouble?" The kunoichi shakes her head.

"Is the bomber there or not? It's not like I plan to say anything to the others, but he might want to show before they start questioning." Kurotsuchi points towards the door. "How in the hell..." Kurotuschi looks at Deidara, "someone you know?" The bomber moves from the bed. "Damn, and here I thought I could disappear and not be bothered, yeah."

Kurotsuchi watches as the bomber starts to gather his clothing from around the room. "Damn that Uchiha." Kurotsuchi looks at Deidara. "How the hell did he find you?" Deidara shrugs, "he does things I doubt anyone could. But if he's saying I have to go he means it, yeah." The kunoichi standing wrapped in a blanket looks at Deidara. "You are coming back..." Deidara gives the kunoichi a lengthy kiss, "why wouldn't I? To tell the truth I wouldn't leave if I knew I wouldn't get myself in over my head, yeah." Kurotsuchi grins lightly at the blonde's words.

The kunoichi kisses the blonde again. Deidara takes several minutes before breaking the kiss. The bomber then opens the door slightly. "What the hell Itachi?" The raven male looks at Deidara. "You have close to five minutes to get moving before they notice you while coming around to collect her." The bomber looks at the Uchiha, "what'd you bring me for breakfast since you woke me up, yeah." Itachi shakes his head, "it's too late for breakfast, and if it makes you happy I've been awake only long enough to collect you." Deidara makes a face only to turn his attention back to Itachi, "wait... what? Where the heck have you been then?" Itachi looks away as if he's innocent of whatever Deidara is accusing him of. "You've been in Konoha, haven't you? Who'd you kill now?" Itachi tilts his head, "no one. Let's move before your kunoichi has a serious problem."

The pair leave just before they'd be caught by shinobi of Iwa. Deidara looks at Itachi, "why'd you come for me?" Itachi shrugs, "maybe I don't feel like letting you die yet." Deidara makes a face, "you know I'm going to bring you death Uchiha?" Itachi looks away from the blonde, "not in this lifetime. You see I've all ready planned all that. And you play no part in it."

Deidara makes a pouting face for a moment. Itachi shakes his head, "and that's one thing I'll never understand about you. A shinobi shouldn't be so quick to show his emotions." Deidara wrinkles his nose, "whatever ice prince." Crimson eyes stare at Deidara a moment. "Do it. Use whatever you think you want to." Itachi closes his eyes. Onyx stares Deidara in the face, "not worth the waste of time. I told you we have to return before anyone discovers we're missing. Unless you wish to play introgation with the rest of the Akatuski?" The bomber shakes his head and continues moving. Itachi looks at Deidara as the pair pick up their pace. "I didn't think so." The raven male is swift to get ahead of Deidara a bit leaving the blonde in a race to match the pace of the other shinobi.

**_A/N: This one came out a bit short. I'm not going to apologize for it today. I have that right since it's my birthday... YEAH! (LOL)_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	10. The Best Thing

The Best Thing

By: Silverwolf

Itachi steps into the building followed by Deidara. The bomber 'shoots' Hidan a highly annoyed look when the Jashinist asks where the pair have been. Kisame laughs a bit, "enjoy patrol with Deidara?" Itachi glares towards Kisame silencing him instantly. He and Deidara both disappear from sight. "Leave them be." The rest of the Akatsuki turn towards their Leader in silence. Pein doesn't bother even asking where the pair has been. Both Itachi and Deidara seem to silently make a pact not to tell of the mornings events. The raven male seems to go in search of food with the blonde not that far behind.

The pair eat what the find in silence. At least until the bomber makes a point to annoy Itachi. The raven male responds by tilting the blonde out of his chair with a foot. Deidara growls low as he sits along the floor. Everyone that entered the room laughs. Itachi rises from the chair with Deidara swearing at him.

The raven male steps away silently. The blonde throws something at Itachi but misses. The Akatsuki start laughing once again. Deidara steps from the room pouting in silence. The sound that carries with the blonde's leaving reminds Itachi of hyena.

The bomber is swift to wander away from the Akatsuki again. This time he notices Itachi leaving as well. Though the blonde didn't wish to waste time on following the Uchiha.

Deidara makes his wat towards Iwa with a slight grin. It doesn't take long for the blonde to reach the border. He spots Kurotsuchi among the other shinobi patroling the border. Deidara tilts his head slightly before moving his position. Several of Iwa's shinobi move towards Kurotsuchi. The blonde tilts his head. Apparently Iwa was running some kind of excerise as night was falling.

Kurotsuchi takes down a pair without hestitation. Deidara grins a moment as the raven kunoichi changes her position to bring down another shinobi. Kurotsuchi then decides to begin her search for the rest of the team that should be 'attacking'. The kunoichi finishes the rest without flaw. Kurotsuchi pants a bit when the excerise comes to an end.

"As usual, beautifully done Kurotsuchi." The kunoichi nods towards her grandfather. "At times I wonder how your former academy partner would be as a shinobi of this village instead of the traitor. Then again though gifted he chose the most destructive path for his young life." Kurotsuchi turns away from the Tsuchikage so that he doesn't see her expression.

The kunoichi hated it when someone from the village 'popped off' about Deidara. Kurotsuchi turns back when she's called by her partner. Atkatsuchi doesn't have much to say to the kunoichi. Kurotsuchi is swift to take her leave as a cool breeze brings her to shiver.

The raven kunoichi smirks as she feels something wrap around her shoulders. She places her hand along the Akatuski cloak. "Dei." The bomber places an arm around Kurotsuchi in a reply. Kurotsuchi turns towards Deidara. "I didn't think you'd be this early." Deidara shrugs, "is it a bad thing?" Kurotuschi shakes her head. The kunoichi notices the wind-bunned skin along the other shinobi's arms. "Come on." The blonde follows as Kurotsuchi pulls him along silently. The kunoichi is swift to pull the blonde inside her door behind her.

Kurotuschi turns towards Deidara. As her lips lock with the blonde's own the sable cloak falls to the floor. The kunoichi squeaks a bit when she feels Deidara pull her against him. The bomber keeps the kunoichi against him until she shivers. "Dei. You're cold." The blonde shinobi shrugs slightly. Kurotsuchi pulls Deidara to her bed. Deidara shakes his head lightly. The kunoichi laughs, "what, you didn't protest what occurred last time." Deidara places his forehead against Kurotsuchi's shoulder. "That's no reason to protest." Kurotsuchi laughs and kisses the blonde a bit roughly. Deidara pulls Kurotsuchi closer to him. The bomber is quick to take control of the kiss as the kunoichi starts to strip the blonde. Deidara doesn't seem to mind as he bites at Kurotsuchi's lip a bit. The raven kunoichi smirks a moment as the blonde brings her back against his skin. "I love you, even if you claim you bring me trouble." Deidara snickers a moment before kissing the kunoichi, "trouble or not, I love you. And I'll keep coming back around until I die, yeah." Kurotsuchi hides against the blonde's shoulder silently. Crystal eyes close to the feeling of Kurotsuchi's breath against Deidara's skin.

_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_

__

Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me  
You're so close where do you end where do I begin?  
Always pushing and pulling  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand

Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me

Walk on broken glass make my way through fire  
These are the things I would do for love  
Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day  
This intoxication thrills me  
I only pray it doesn't kill me

Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me

You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand  
You could be the best thing about me

Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me

You could be the best thing about me  
What if you're the best thing about me?

_[Chorus]_

**_A/N: For anyone who wants to know the lyrics are from The Best Thing by Savage Garden. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	11. Please Remember

Please Remember

By: Silverwolf

Word had spread back to Iwa. Kurotsuchi sits silently. She didn't know if she would see Deidara after what she'd heard. Uchiha Itachi was dead at the hand of his own brother. From what Kurotsuchi heard it had been planned by the Uchiha long ago, but that didn't mean the bomber with a grudge against Itachi would accept that the Uchiha died before he had a chance at revenge.

Kurotsuchi's carnation eyes search the darkness as she hears branches snap. The raven kunoichi turns to see Deidara creeping up on her. The kunoichi grins a moment. "Why the lonely face, yeah." Kurotsuchi tilts her head, "I didn't know if you'd come." Deidara wrinkles his nose, "why not? Ya must have heard Itachi's dead then, hm." Kurotsuchi nods. Deidara shrugs a moment, "I don't even know where to find his brat of a brother, yeah." Kurotsuchi sighs, "so you are going to..." Deidara nods, "I deserve a chance to prove I've gotten better. I can't use Itachi I'll use the other bastard with those damned eyes, yeah."

Kurotsuchi wraps her arms around Deidara in silence. "I don't want you to go." The bomber kisses her lightly, "Kurotsuchi I've never been afraid of death. You know that fact, yeah." The raven kunoichi sighs low. "Dei, it's different now." The blonde shinboi tilts his head, "how is that? It's not different, yeah." Kurotsuchi places Deidara's hands along the lower part of her stomach, "I think it's least I hope it is." The blonde kisses Kurotsuchi along the side of her neck, "despite everything it's no different. Kuro, when he's born, name him something good. And don't let him suffer around here because of me, yeah." Kurotsuchi looks at Deidara surprised a moment. The bomber grins slightly, "a raven told me what he thought, yeah."

Kurotsuchi looks at Deidara a moment. "What?" The blonde shrugs a bit, "nothing, it's just a bit of nonsense. Nothing worthwhile, yeah" The raven kunoichi watches as Deidara steps closer to her. "I"m glad you came." Deidara nods lightly. "I told you I would keep coming back to you until I die. You should know what I stated was truth, yeah."

Kurotsuchi places her arms around Deidara's neck, embracing the blonde a bit tightly. Deidara places an arm around Kurotsuchi. "You shouldn't worry about me, yeah." The raven kunoichi sighs low. "I'm worry because I love you." Deidara grins at the kunoichi a moment. The bomber places his forehead against her shoulder. Kurotsuchi tilts her head a moment. Deidara nips at the side of her neck. Kurotsuchi moves slightly, "quit playing. I'm seriously talking to you." Deidara looks at Kurotsuchi, "I told you everything I know right now. I don't know where the younger brat is. I can't go after him, yeah." Kurotsuchi looks at the bomber, "and if you discover where he is?" Deidara makes a face for a moment and then closes a pair of crystal eyes. "Then I'm going to have a chance to prove I'm better, yeah."

Kurotsuchi shivers as she feels Deidara's breath along her skin. The blonde begins to suck on the skin of her throat a bit until Kurotuschi gives a slight purr. Deidara snickers a bit. The kunoichi tightens her ebrace of the blonde and locks her lips to his own. Deidara, as usual takes control of the kiss as he discovers a way to tease Kurotsuchi. The bomber pulls the kunoichi along lightly taking her towards the path he came from. Kurotsuchi allow Deidara to 'drag' her along with a slight smirk. Kurotsuchi hides against Deidara the moment he stops. Carnation eyes are closed, tears streak her face. Something had the kunoichi terrified.

The blonde was still hiding the fact he'd heard where to find the younger Uchiha before he'd made it to Kurotsuchi. He couldn't tell the raven kunoichi that they were reaching the point where they could possibly become divided; his death. The bomber couldn't state he knew every trick held by the surviving Uchiha. The tell the truth he knew little of the youngest Uchiha.

Deidara would never tell Kurotsuchi that he did plan to hunt Sasuke. Come morning the pair would meet in battle. Why? Because he had vowed to have his revenge and with Itachi's death there was only Uchiha Sasuke to prove his skill against. It was time to win against those _damned _eyes. Tonight the pair would have each other's company for possibly the last time.

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made_

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
And remember, please remember me

And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this world was yours and mine  
And how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I had you and you had me  


_Please remember, Please remember_

_**A/N: For anyone interested the lyrics are Please Remember by LeeAnn Rimes. It's time for this story to come to an end. Thanks for reading.**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_


End file.
